Beauty is the Beast
by Ireland22
Summary: Brian and Justin both remember watching Beauty is the Beast... Post 513. Originally posted to LJ


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners... I'm just borrowing them for a while

Originally posted to LJ and Beta'd by the lovely FANCYPANTSDYLAN and SCHNUCKEL

Brian's POV

There are countless of times that I remember of running and never looking back. I'd run and run and wake up at Mikey's house; my safe haven. We'd get high or sneak looks at porn; but one time we watched Beauty and the Beast. An honest to God fucking Disney Movie... pathetic. And all I could remember was how could one see past the beast, the ugliness. How could one little person see past the horrid visage? Right past the vanity to the sadness, to the wanting for life. To the very core hidden within the beast.

The prince who was so beautiful, so vain; hid from the world behind a mask. It didn't matter that the witch or whatever casted a spell. All that mattered is the prince wore a mask because he had too. He lied because they made him lie.  
When all he wanted to be was loved by someone beautiful; beautiful inside and out.

"You're Brian Kinney, for fuck sakes!"

Those six words revolved around my head, till it was all I could hear in my mind.  
The visage, the mask that must stay and the only one to see past the spell was gone.  
Not even my best friend, not even Mikey could see what being Brian FUCKING Kinney was doing to me. Not even him.

My walls were crumbling, my bull shit and horrors escaping and my only guard to my whole freaking world was where? New York. And to top it all off, not even the Beam could help to hide me from my own worst enemy, my biggest critic. Me.  
I was dying inside. And the one who cared about that, that really cared...

God! I fucking sounded like a lesbian even in my head, and it's all due to that stupid twat. The twat that I let walk away from me.  
I let him go because it was best for him. I made my mask stronger just for him. I hid how serious I was, how serious he wanted me to be and I was ready. Ready for him to walk away. It was for him. For the best. And I'll convince myself of that one day.

In reality I'm not the Beauty.  
No, I must be the Beast because, for all my allure on the outside, the only way to get though the shit, to get past the ugly was the Beauty who hid in the dark but for a smile.  
A smile that shone like the Sun.

Justin's POV

Beauty and the Beast really was my favourite movie, well it and the Yellow Submarine. I remember just staring at Belle and her yellow dress wondering. How could Belle be such an idiot? The Beast was really a prince inside and out. Always overshadowed by his peers; forced to wear a mask, to keep a facade till even he too believed the lie. So much so, that it took a witch to make him see his errors. A WITCH, to get the prince to focus on what was disappearing on the inside and realize that he needed love not balls. And Belle, well sure Belle saw that... eventually; but she let petty mistakes take over, and that almost got them all killed.

"It's only time", he said.  
It's only fucking time and all I could feel was nothingness enveloping the very air I Tried to breathe.  
I've wanted him for such a long time, and finally I'm about to get him, I realize he's just doing it for me. He isn't doing it for himself or because he wants it. Brian Kinney doesn't do cuddling.  
And yet again I'll end up leaving Brian Kinney behind.  
Yes, he may love me, but Brian Kinney isn't ready for the commitment, isn't ready to be seen just yet.  
Time is what he needs, without me.  
I'm sure of it. Time to see he really is the Stud of Liberty Ave. And he doesn't to start cuddling to still be considered that.  
I think maybe he thinks that I think I won't love him completely if he is the Stud and that maybe he thinks that the only way I'll be happy is to be a "Big Fucking Success"  
But it all takes time.  
And even though it'll kill me to be apart him; I'll be a success.  
Then I'm coming back. Because Brian "Fucking" Kinney is hopeless without me.

Beauty really is the Beast.  
She doesn't realize what she has till it's almost too late. Till the Beast has almost died.  
But when she does she sees right through him.  
Seeing the deaden rose within, she starts to form a new rose and causes new a bud to appear, which will bloom with their love.


End file.
